1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic case having an air vent structure for refill container with a sealing structure for preventing a volatile agent, which is contained in an oily and solid foundation, from volatilizing and more particularly, to a cosmetic case of having a refill container with a ventilating structure to block a discharge of the air inside the refill container so as to prevent materials of the beauty product from ventilating when the first cover of the main body of the case and to ease closing operation of the second cover to seal the refill container.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, there are two types of solid foundations, the one is an oily type and the other is a hypogenous type. In solid foundations, most of products contain a volatile agent.
However, there is a problem that a volatile agent goes into the air by its nature as long as sealing of the case is not maintained and foundation becomes harder so that its own function becomes reduced.
There is a conventional cosmetic case having a packing structure to compensate that problem. One of the conventional cosmetic cases is disclosed in a registered Korean utility patent No. 165402 filed by applicant same to the present invention. The conventional cosmetic case, shown in FIG. 1, comprises of a main body (1), the first and second covers (2, 12) which reveal or cover the upper sides of main body (1) and refill container (10) respectively, a hinge portion (3) which is attached to the outside of the main body (1) so as to let covers (2, 12) move respectively, and locking devices for each cover are provided.
The main body (1) has a cartridge (4), in which a refill container (10) is inserted, and a powder container (6) for powder (20). The packing (16) is provided along the side-surface of the container (10) containing materials of the beauty product with a volatile agent.
And referring to the refill container (10), as shown in FIG. 2, rip (15) that presses the packing (16), which is provided along outside of container (10) for preventing materials of the beauty product from ventilating, to increase adhering force is shaped to project under the second cover (12).
Referring to a closed state of the second cover (12) for keeping sealing, rip (15) of the second cover (12) is pressed to insert into packing (16), which is provided on the outside of the refill container (10) as shown in FIG. 3a, and locking piece (19) of the second cover (12) is hung on a locking step (18) of the refill container (10) so that outer air to materials of the beauty product contained inside of the refill container (10) is blocked and materials of the beauty product is prevented from volatilization (referring FIG. 3b).
However, in the conventional cosmetic case, though blocking function of a volatilization of materials of the beauty product by packing (16) and rip (15) is sufficient, air remained in the refill container (10) is compressed without going out. Although air inside of the case is pressed to discharge along with the closing of the second cover (12) when the second cover (12) is closed based on the hinge portion (3), sealing of the refill container (10) is started by contact of wing piece (16a) and rip (15) even before a locking piece (19) is hung on the locking step (18) as shown FIG. 3a and then air inside the refill container (10) is remained to be compressed.
Then the second cover (12) receives expanding pressure generated by a compressed air in the refill container (10) reversely when the second cover (10) is completely closed with a locking piece (19) hanging on the locking step (18) so that the second cover (12) can be opened easily by a little amount of impact or physical force to lose sealing force, thereby a volatile agency is volatilized.
As a result, lifetime of a product is shortening and reliability of a product is reduced at large degree.